


A Benedict Cumberbatch Fan-Fiction

by neelia123star



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neelia123star/pseuds/neelia123star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Fan-Fiction of Benny. It sounds cheesy, but please give it chance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay, so I love Benedict Cumberbatch. Lets be honest, he is flawless. Anyway, I decided to write a fan-fiction, as that is what people tend to do. It sounds cheesy, I know, but please give it a shot! Hope yall like it!! Oh and sorry about any grammar and/or spelling mistakes
> 
> ~neelia123star

It was cold. Very cold. But then again, its always cold here in gloomy and rainy town of London. I sat down on a lone park bench thinking maybe I would stay warmer if I sat down. Wrong. My butt was what felt like frozen solid and my coat collar and scarf were pushed upward, making me look like a white oompa loompa dressed in eskimo gear. This was most definitely not the kind of weather I was used to.

You see, I just recently moved to England. After I graduated from college in sunny California, I decided to make my adolescent dream come true: live in England! My father gladly handed me the money to make the switch over to the british life. This may seem weird to some, but my father and I were very close and he had plenty of money to give. He worked all his life to get to the position he is at and the life we lived was quite comfortable. In a nutshell, he was always there for me so he was cool about making my dream come true.

So far, life in London is great (except for the weather of course). I have a small flat on the outskirts of town and work at a small book/coffee shop. I write and read and spend most of my time online, looking at funny cats and T.V shows. Its a quiet, anti-social life for a 25 year-old woman, but I could not imagine it any other way.

Anyway, after I managed to get kind-of-ish comfortable on the ice-block disguised as a park bench, I opened up my book. I got lost in the words of the author and swept away by the characters of novel. I almost forgot how cold I actually was. Before I knew it, the book ended (with a happy ending I may add) and the sun was setting. Crap, I better get going. I have work tomorrow. I rushed over to the sidewalk were I signaled for a taxi, wait no, cab they called them here, and managed to catch one. Rushing into the backseat, I told the driver my address and allowed myself to bask in the warmth of the heated car.

When I arrived to my flat, I kicked off my shoes, shed my jacket, scarf, and changed into some fuzzy blue pajamas. I threw together some cereal and settled into my couch, ready for my weekly Doctor Who Marathon. It was all routine. A comfortable, lonely routine.

Slowly but surely, the clocked struck 2:00 am and I was already in the half asleep state. The television's light flickered across my small living room and when I began to feel myself slipping into dreamless sleep, I heard a knock.

I supposes that's how it all started.

The knock.

I didn't know it then of course, but that knock would change my life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but its just the first chapter. If you liked it, please comment!  
> -neelia123star


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell?

Who would knock on my door at 2:00 am? More importantly, why?

Of course, being the overly paranoid person that I am, I grabbed my umbrella and slowly inched toward the door. The knocking only grew louder and I could here it raining outside. It was too dark to see who it was through the window and my heartbeat steadily increased with each pounding. 

Okay. You can do this. Just open the door

My umbrella was placed in prime self-defense position and before I changed my mind, I swung open the door.

I never would have guessed who it was. Not in a million years

Standing on my porch step, soaking wet I may add, was the one and only, Benedict Cumberbatch. 

"Holy s---!" I yelled. I slammed the door in panic and backed away from the door, tripping over my own feet in the process.

What the heck!? What was going on here?! I needed a moment to recollect my sanity and think straight. My heart was beating a thousand miles per minute and as I sat on the cold floor, a million questions were flying through my head: Why was Benedict Cumberbatch at my door? Did he know me or something? How did he even get here?

I was snapped out of my thinking by another knock. I slowly got up and with the after-shock still going on, I timidly opened the door to the same sight as before. Benedict carried a small suitcase and was drenched to the point where his navy blue button down was sticking to his chest. He had on a pair simple black dress pants and his loafers looked like they were beyond repair. His face, well his face was perfect. His blue-green eyes and shaggy black hair was matted to his forehead and his cheekbones were just...perfect.

Then I realized I should probably say something. At the same time, however, my brain decided to stop working. My was mouth hanging open until I finally forced myself to spit out some sort of conversation starter. 

"I-I... umm... what the...What the hell are you doing here?" Were the first words the came out of my mouth. No greeting or salutation just, for lack of a better word, rudeness. I stared at him with a deer-in-the-headlights sort of look and just...could not stop staring. I was so overwhelmed with shock I could hardly control what I was saying or doing.

"Well...I...My agent said she would call you and that you would already know" He said. He sounded like a lost puppy. That is, a lost puppy with an incredibly sexy voice of course. 

"I didn't get a call from anyb--". Before I even finished the sentence, the ringing of my phone cut me off.

Well that's just weird I thought.

The number was unknown and with a nervous voice I answered, "H-Hello?"

"Hi is this Annaliese Walden?"

"Umm..yes." 

"Hi Miss Walden this is Benedict Cumberbatch's agent. And well...we need your help. Lets just say there are things you do not understand and things that are very much above you. Mr. Cumberbatch needs a place to stay during this time and we thought you were the appropriate for the circumstance. We wish you the best of luck Miss Walden."

"Wait! No you can't do that!" I yelled into the phone, but the line was already dead. The questions that were already running through my head remained unanswered and the phone call had only added more to the list.

I stared confused and angry at the phone and looked up to see a worried Benedict Cumberbatch still standing on my steps. Everything just seemed so unreal.

"So....now you know my situation, I assume?" said Benedict. 

"Uhh yes. Kind of, I think." I replied. I decided I was not going to let him not have a place to stay. Whether it was Benedict Cumberbatch or not, I couldn't just leave him outside no matter how sketchy the situation was. 

I stared at him for a few more seconds and after I got my normality back I said, "Well I guess...come on in"

"Thank you" He said as he stepped inside. He looked so relieved.

"No problem" I began, "Uhh the guest room is right over there and the bathroom is right in front in case you wanna warm up. My room is right next door if you need in anything. Just make yourself at home I guess." 

When I finished my little rant, Benedict said thank you again and before he stepped into the bedroom, he asked, "Oh and I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Annaliese" I said. Thats strange I thought. I don't usually tell people my full name. I don't know why I felt compelled to tell him.

"Okay. Goodnight Annaliese." With that, he shut the door behind him, leaving with nothing to do but go to my own bed. I crawled under the covers and stifled a yawn. Before actually falling asleep however, the reality of the situation sank in. 

Benedict Cumberbatch was in my house. He is in the room next to me. He knows my name. I probably looked like a zombie. HE IS IN MY HOUSE.

And well...lets just say I may or may not have internally fan-girled over the entire thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Hope you liked it! If so, please comment!  
> ~neelia123star


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of sizzling and aroma ...Bacon? Eggs?

Oh. My. God

Who's in my house? Did I have company?

To be honest, I was still half asleep. It was 8:30 in the morning for crying out loud and I'm pretty sure I'm related to Dory from Finding Nemo. So, I did the only rational thing. I reached for my umbrella but I soon realized it was not where I usually placed in case of these kinds of emergencies. Soon my heart beat sped up and my breathing came in short breaths. This. This was scary.

I slowly walked out to the hallway, so exhausted and groggy that I had to hold on to the walls. The smell heavier and the frying got louder and as I neared the kitchen, the intruder began walking toward my direction. 

In sheer panic, I managed to locate my umbrella and quickly snatched it off the ground. Fear clouded my thoughts and when the "intruder" finally showed his face, everything that happened last night came flooding back.

There stood ben in gray t-shirt and a fresh pair of plaid pajama bottoms, holding a plate piled high with scrambled eggs and bacon. He looked so shocked and bewildered I quickly dropped my umbrella, the clatter of it hitting the ground being the only thing noise during the awkward situation. 

"Forgot that I was here, already?" said Ben chuckling,"I'm hurt. "

"No! I just I didn't remember....I-I'm sorry." I apologized quickly. It was stupid of me, really. How could I possibly forget something as crazy as Benedict Cumberbatch just knocking at my door.

"No I suppose its something different you and I both will have to get used to" He said, "Bacon?"

"Umm...Sure!" I said excitedly, "I love bacon."

"I'm sure you do" He said gesturing at the whiteboard on my fridge that read, "NEED MORE BACON"

"Haha ya..." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Shall we eat?" He asked. 

"Ya okay" We both sat down at my small dining table and helped ourselves to bacon and eggs. It wasn't until then I realized what I was wearing, the same fuzzy blue pjs as last night and I can only imagine what my face and hair looked liked. I contemplated going back to change, but decided that would be rude and probably only make things awkward than they already were. 

"Umm... I didn't tell you my name last night." Ben started, "It Benedict. Ben for short."

"Ya I kind of recognized when you knocked on my door at 2:00 in the morning." I said, "Not that I stalk you or anything! I-just...I happen to k-know...who you were..." My voice trailed off at the end realizing in horror in what I had just said. 1. It was creepy and embarrassing and 2. I was lying. I was a huge fan of the guy. 

"Really? He said, somewhat amused, "Well than I guess I don't have tell you about myself."

"Well...I know who you are. I don't know who you are. If that makes any sense. " 

Ding. Point for you Anna I said mentally.

"Perfect sense, actually." He responded.

I don't know if it was the overwhelming amount of bacon, or the to-tired-to-think-about-what-i'm-saying phase I was in, but the conversation with Ben just kept going. We spoke about things like favorite quotes to favorite books to favorite directors and photographers, to what was born first the chicken or the egg and was the Apocalypse really going to happen soon. It was easy to talk to him, like I had known my whole life or something. 

Before I knew it, it was time for my shift at work.

"Oh shoot! I gotta go!" I said frantically. I grabbed my dirty plate that was emptied a long time ago, and threw into the sink. Rushing into my bedroom, I put on the first clean outfit in sight, grabbed all of my essentials and made my way to the door.

"So...what do I do Annaliese?" Ben asked

"Umm Just call me Anne." I said

"Okay Anne, what do I do?" Ben just stood there, waiting for an answer. He looked so adorable, patiently awaiting my response.

"Uh, I really don't know. I have video games and tons of movies if you want to entertain yourself with that. Anyways, I gotta get going. Make yourself at home. Oh and thanks for the breakfast!" 

"Your welcome. Its the least I could do. Thank you again...Anne." He said. 

Something about the way my name rolled off his tongue just made me want to stay home all day and watch old movies with him right next me the entire time. Whatever, I thought. This happens to every single girl he meets I bet. 

"Your welcome to Ben." I said, "See you later."

And with that, I left to work with even more butterflies in my stomach than the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Anny!" 

"Good morning David!" I yelled back. I had just entered the bookstore, aka my job, and David (my over enthusiastic, puppy-like co-worker), picked me up in a hug and swung me around twice. Just as he does every morning.

David was really young. Like, 18 years old young. And he was...well...somethin special. Besides being an openly gay man, he was like a little brother to me and probably one of my only friends. He has shaggy brown hair and light green eyes, lanky limbs and a subtly defined upper body and a good 6 inches taller than me. He's a big ball of energy. He's my best friend in the whole world, however cheesy that sounds, and he's probably the only person who I can talk to without choking on my own, embarrassing words. 

"You're a little late, sweetpea." He scolds me in a mocking tone. 

"I know. I know. It just that-" I stopped halfway through my explanation not knowing if I should mention that Benedict Cumberbatch was staying at my house. After all, David and I bonded over our mutual love and appreciation for the british actor. 

"Don't worry about it Anny." David said saving me from an awkward and unbelievable excuse, "Just get to work. We got a new load of books in the back that need organizing. Good luck!" He says leaving with a flourish. 

Ugh. Book stacking probably one of the most tedious job in the whole store. It took a good chunk of the day and by the time you were done you had a major headache. But I guess thats what I deserved. I did come in late after all.

The bookstore was a little slow as usual so today it was just me and David. Not that I didn't mind. I preferred it that way. 

I plugged in my head phones and grabbed as many books as I could pick up. Slowly but surely, I got into the rhythm of things and everything else just seemed to fade away. I organized and labeled books and more book and so many books. Each time, I made a mental note to myself to read it later. By the time I was nearly done, it was only two hours before I had to leave. I picked up my pile of freshly labeled and sorted novels so I could place them in the correct spot and be done with them. In the distance I heard the doorbell jingle but I didn't pay much attention to it.

I made my way to the front of the store to set down the remaining books. The stack was past my chin and I couldn't even see where I was going. Hence, why in a blink of a eye, I ran into a customer and my hard work spilled onto the wooden floor.

"Crap!" I yelled in frustration. 

"I am so sorr--Anna?" He said

"Ben! Oh gosh I didn't-- I'm sorry--what are you doing here?" Ben was standing right in front of me looking really embarrassed. Guess I couldn't blame him. I was just as embarrassed as he was. 

"Well, I wanted to buy I book. I just finished the only one I brought with me and this was the closest book store so I decided why not give it a go? I had no idea you worked here." He said in somewhat of a rush.

"No its not a big deal." I said. Even though it kinda was. I would have to sort them all over again,"You wanted a new book right? The newest releases are towards the right and some of the classics too. You can have a look if you would like to."

"Thank you again Anna" He said walking over to the section

"Oh! Ben?" He turned around at the sound of my voice. I almost forgot what my question was. To be honest, it still seemed incredibly surreal. 

"Yes?" He responded

"Are you allowed to be in...well public? I mean, I don't really know the extent of the situation but.....nevermind. It was a stupid question anyway." I quickly tried to cover up. 

"No I suppose you're right. But anything for a good book right?" He chuckled

"Ya I totally get it. By the way, 1984 is pretty good. Its right up there with the classics."

"Thank you Anna. I'll check it out."

He turned the corner into the aisle with the classics. Meanwhile, I straightened up the books (luckily they hadn't gotten as messed as I thought) and began finally placing them on the right shelves. 

It wasn't long before I heard a shriek towards the back of the store. I dropped the books and ran, recognizing the voice.

"David!" I yelled. What if something happened to him? 

But I couldn't have been more wrong. There stood David, on the other side of the small aisle. His mouth was agape and new books were littered at his feet. I should have realized my mistake sooner.

In between us was flabbergasted Ben. He was clutching a book in his hand and he look over at me with a facial expression mixed between shocked and sorry. David looked at me then at Ben then at me again and he couldn't even form words. I wanted to say something, I really did. But I was just as lost for words as he was. 

"Anna?" David squeaked out, "Can I have a word?" He turned the corner with an almost cherry face. 

At that moment I didn't know what to think. I mean, he couldn't possibly know about the whole situation with Ben, could he?

David hurried me into the back office and and quickly shut the door. Being the drama queen that he was he leaned against the door and slid down with a majestic false faint and dramatic sigh.

Just as flamboyantly he jumped up and grabbed me by the shoulders. 

"Oh my gosh Anna can you believe it Benedict Cumberbatch is in our store and he's getting a book and he saw me and I saw him and I swear oh god Annie what am I gonna do I just froze and how embarrassing and everything is surreal and can I ask for a picture would that be inappropriate I can't even believe this is happening right know holy sh--Anna why aren't you excited? 

I was so worried David was gonna start hyperventilating, I forgot that David didn't know Ben and I already met. I hadn't even decided if I should tell him!

"No I jus-I-I'm very super duper excited and a ya know its weird and I just don't even know what to say." I responded much to quickly. David may not look the part, but he very smart and could see right through my feeble attempt at acting.

"Really? Is there something your're not telling Anna? Because you don't seem as excited as someone who just saw their favorite actor."

He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "You've met him before haven't you! You just didn't want to say anything cuz you thought I would get mad!"

"Mhm yep that's it you are very correct that is exactly why I--yep your're right." 

Oh god I hadn't even fooled myself with that. I knew I had to come clean with David at that point. I just was not good at lying.

"Your're fibbing again!" He said 

"Ya I am." I said defeated

"I knew it! So what is it?" He said eagerly.

"Well....you are right. We have met, but the thing is, he may or may not be staying at my place for a little bit." I braced myself for David's reaction, hoping he wouldn't kill me I hadn't told him sooner. 

"Wait, WHAT" He said, "Your're shagging Benedict Cumberbatch!" 

"NO NO NO WHAT David how could you say that?! No he just showed up at my door step and said he need a place to stay. That's it." 

Only David could jump to THAT conclusion in less than a second. 

"Okay, Okay I believe you. But why didn't you tell me sooner?" He said in a slightly hurt tone.

"I'm sorry David, I didn't know how to tell you. Plus, he barely showed up until last night." 

"Okay I forgive you." He said, "Know lets go back out there and pretend none of this ever happened."

David composed himself and walked out the door without another word. It was just like him to do that. I followed his lead and left the office, mentally noting never to lie to David again. 

When I got to the aisle Ben was at, I quickly apologized, "I am so, sorry about that Ben, I completely forgot David was gonna act like that."

"No its okay" He said, "I guess I'm kinda used to it" 

"Oh, right" I said stupidly. Luckily David walked in that exact moment, saving me from would have been potentially a very awkward situation. 

"Oh! David this is Ben, Ben this is David." I said hurriedly

"Hello!" they said at the same time. They shook hands and basically Ben was all cool and collected and David looked like he had met God. Being the socially inept person that I am, I had no clue what to say next. But turned out I didn't have too.

"Are you guys together?" Asked Ben.

"NO!" We both yelled at the same time.

"No we are not together" I said chuckling.

"Trust me" Said David, "She's not my type."

"No, we're just good friends." 

"Oh okay, it was a pleasure meeting you David, but I better get back to the house." said Ben

"Right! Have a nice a day sir!" David quickly walked the either way and I chuckled a little. It was funny seeing him so starstruck.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked.

"I've just never seen him like that's all." I said, "C'mon, I'll ring you up."

"Okay" He said. 

After he had purchased his novel (totally got 1984) I told I would see him later. I just had to clean up a few things around the shop. 

"Bye, Anna." He waved as he walked out the door 

"Bye, Ben" I waved back, leaving me with a a strange sense of peace and butterflies.


	5. Chapter 5

"See you next week!" I yelled to David.

"Alrighty you have lots of fun! AND USE PROTECTION!" 

"Oh my god." I chuckled under my breath. The cold night air smacked me in the face on the way out and I instinctively wrapped my coat a little tighter. I walked to my house as quickly as possible to avoid any oncoming rain. But alas, luck was not on my side that night, and as I battled my way through the rain, I kept telling myself, you have a warm house Anna. 1 minute is not going to kill you. 

So I walked on, relived to finally see my humble flat in my line of vision. Determined to get out of the rain as soon as possible, I speed walked (god forbid I start to run) as fast as I could. I arrived at my door soaking wet, fumbling for my keys. My hands were numb, but I soon ignored that as an instantly recognizable scent hit my nostrils. Something was burning. 

Even more frantic than I was before, I pushed open the door my key still in the lock. As soon as I stepped inside, the fire alarm pierced the air with its ridiculously loud beeps. But, as I soon discovered, nothing was nearly as horrible as I thought it to be. 

It was my toaster that caused the alarm to go off. Smoke rose off of it as the smell of burning toast permeated the air. I clamped my hand over my mouth, because in front of me stood Ben, frantically flapping a dish towel over his head, trying to turn off the alarm. I guess he hadn't heard me come in because he was completely oblivious to the fact I was standing right behind him (enjoying the view I may add)

As the ringing came to end, Ben let out a satisfying sigh. He was proud of himself and it became nearly impossible not to break down into fits of laughter. 

"Anna, oh god, i'm sorry I didn't see you there." He said as he turned to face me, "I. am. so. sorry. for what I did. I had no idea the toast was going to burn up and I didn't know what---"

"It's fine Ben." I said cutting him off. The last thing i wanted to do was make him feel bad. After all, that toaster was as old as dirt anyway. 

"Are you sure? I'll just put this away then. Oh god I can't believe----AHH!" He yelled dropping the toaster. 

"Oh my gosh Ben are you okay?" I asked him, suddenly worried he had burnt himself in the process of trying to apologize. 

"Yes. I'll be fine." He said. His face was turning red and as I got closer to asses the damage, I could clearly see the burn was going to blister.

"No. You're not actually. It's going to blister." I said sternly. I had burned myself many times because of that damn toaster.

"Really? Damn." he mumbled. I realized I was holding his hand. His finger tips where raw and red and my clammy stubby fingers were holding it. We were really close together and just for a second, he looked up and we made eye contact. We were so close, I could feel his breath.

"Ohh-ummm...ya just run it under cold water." I said, quickly dropping his hand, "I'll be back with the first-aid kit." I turned around embarrassed by what had just had happened. I could feel his eyes behind me. I focused on my task to find the kit.

When I came back, materials in hand, Ben was seated still cradling his hand. 

"Here. It helps." I said squeezing out toothpaste between my fingers. Gently, I transferred the minty paste onto Ben's swollen fingers, placing a thick layer before becoming self-aware of what was happening. 

"There." I said quickly. "Leave it on until the pain subsides. Then wash off gently and wrapped with the bandage. Good night. Ben" My breathing was heavy and I was shaking slightly. My heart was beating out a samba. I did not like this feeling. I was out of control. I turned away, heading to my bedroom, to scared to say anything else. 

"Thank you" Ben said.

"Mhm." I mumbled under my breath. 

I slammed the door behind me. I grabbed the water on my desk and took a long, calming gulp. 

I knew that feeling. I knew exactly what it was. 

I was crushing on Benedict Cumberbatch


End file.
